Symptoms of Love
by CCS AnGeL00
Summary: [Videl introspective] What's it like to be involved with a Z-fighter? That's one thing Satan Videl knows all about.


Symptoms of Love

---  
_Love is a universal migraine,  
A bright stain on the vision  
Blotting out reason._  
---  
  
What is it like to be involved with a Z-fighter? Hm... That's a tough one.  
  
There are many things to consider after all.  
  
Doubt. That _has_ to be the number one misgiving. Not, that I distrust him, or any of them for that matter. I'd put my life in their hands many times without even thinking about it. I mean doubt as in "Will he survive?" and "Am I ever going to see him again?" Bulma reassures me this is normal._ It takes a certain type of woman, to be able to handle the pressures of falling in love with a Z-fighter_  
  
She should know; she fell in love with _two_.  
  
But she did have a point. Bulma, along with Chi-Chi and Eighteen, have to be the strongest women I have ever met.  I'm still amazed at how Bulma managed to get Vegeta to wear a pink shirt. I only wish I was around for that one.  Bulma isn't strong physically, but she makes up for it in attitude and smarts. She can make time machines, gravity rooms, and other things without breaking a sweat. She can get Vegeta the Prince of the Saiyans to do anything she wants! That's talent. Pure talent.  
  
Chi-Chi is strong emotionally. She had two children to raise alone and tried the best that she could. Despite Gohan's slight fear of women and Goten's intense love for them, I think she did a pretty good job. That woman does love her dramatics. She can give a guilt trip that will drive someone to commit suicide. I should know. Do you know how many times I almost considered marrying Gohan before senior year?  
  
Eighteen is the strongest physically. The woman kicks literal ass. I'm still feeling pain from the last time I deluded myself into thinking I could spar with her. She does _not_ pull any punches. I think people have preconceived notions about her. She acts cold and uncaring but she loves her family more then anything and that's definitely respectable. But hell, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her stares.  
  
---  
_Symptoms of true love  
Are leanness, jealousy,  
Laggard dawns; _  
---  
  
For Saiyans and Z-fighters alike, the love for fighting has interfered with a love for their wives and families many times, often leaving them alone to pick up the pieces of their broken life. But then... they always did return. For no matter what peril they faced, if the world was truly ending, they would always find their way home.   
  
Of course... there were exceptions to the rule.  
  
I'm no stranger to pain. None of us are.  
  
I'll never forget how I felt when everyone thought Gohan was dead. I was in complete denial. I think it was more wishful thinking than actual knowledge of his whereabouts. I didn't want to accept that he might actually be gone. I don't know what I would have done. I don't think I ever cried so much at one time on my entire life.  
  
If I didn't love Gohan so much I'd probably strangle him from all the grief he's given me.   
  
---  
_Are omens and nightmares-  
Listening for a knock,  
Waiting for a sign:_  
---  
  
Early in Gohan's life, Chi-Chi tried to make sure her oldest son hit the books, rather then hitting enemies. She was afraid, and that was understandable. She didn't want him to end up like his father. She didn't want to be left alone again. 

  
It was a futile attempt on her part. It was in his blood.  In all of their blood.  Pride and arrogance, power and victory flowed through their veins. This is often the cause of the increase of Saiyan deaths in the last twenty years or so.  
  
Idiots.  
  
Then again, who am I to say that I don't understand the love of fighting? Blood rushing, muscles aching, sweat pouring, the thrill of a victory that was well earned, knowing you can come back to your loved ones. Sometimes I think Gohan goes out and purposely gets as hurt as he can without dying just so I will worry, panic, and then take care of him.   
  
I can understand it. Maybe I understand it all too well. Sometimes I think I can be too understanding. I know I can't stop him from his destiny and I don't want to stop him. I can only be understand and hope he comes back alright.  
  
Fuck. I hate being mature.  
  
---  
_For a touch of his fingers  
In a darkened room,  
For a searching look._  
---  
  
I don't _just _care about Gohan's well being. All of them are important to me. They are all like my surrogate parents, and Trunks and Goten were the little monsters-- brothers I never had. Need help with a science project? Go to Bulma. Need love advice? Go to Yamcha (although, I personally would _not_ take his suggestions too seriously. You wouldn't believe some of the cheesy things he told Gohan to do-- well, maybe you would). Feeling down a need a good laugh? Krillin probably has a good one liner he wants to try out. You burned your whole dinner? Who else to turn to except for Chi-Chi. Need advice on how to better your martial arts? Goku is always happy to help.  
  
So what's it like to get involved with a Z-fighter?  
  
Well you're asking the right person. I didn't get involved with just one Z-fighter...  
  
I got involved with nine.  
  
---  
_Take courage, lover!  
Could you endure such grief  
At any hands but his? _  
---  
  
Symptoms of Love  
A Gohan/Videl Dragonball Z Fanfiction  
By CCS AnGeL00 (Keryn)  
"Symptoms of Love" by Richard Graves


End file.
